Katrina Belrose
Katrina Marie Hudson Parker (born 1 June 2064) is a Pureblood Slytherin student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was born in Ontario, Canada to Claire Hudson ('nee Kanterbury). She lives in London, England. She is the second daughter and the middle child of the family. She is an upcoming Third Year. Early Life Katrina had a normal Wizard childhood, especially since she's Pureblood. She had the company of her mother and her father. She also had enough time with her older sister, Dianna, and her younger brother (by a year), Alexander. When Katrina was five, she showed many signs of magic. She started to grow flowers without the use of water, burn paper when upset, and make machines work without doing anything. Her father was the one who took care of her most of her life, until ten years old. Her mother half- rejected her because her mother had her from an unwanted pregnancy, which her father did not know. Katrina felt heartbroken at the fact that her mother didn't accept her, since she knew all parents should be held responsible for their children. Later, the little girl found out that her supposed to have believed dad wasn't her real dad, but her real dad (last name revealed to be Parker, another Pureblood) had an affair with her mother for a few months and leaving her mother after knowing she was pregnant to their unwanted daughter. She swore to keep this a secret from the rest of her family, to gain the trust of her mother once more. Once she gained her mother's little trust, her mother taught her a few Muggle hobbies and lady-like attitudes. She learned to control her magic, which helped her a lot with Muggle activities. She learned how to play Soccer and the violin. Her mother tutored her on how to stay feminine, like proper posture and hand gestures, which her mother taught to her older half-sister too. Katrina's believed father saw the dramatic change on his wife. He started to hold family days, picnics at the park, and other Muggle activities that help bond families. This helped boost their strong bonds and love for each other. Education at Hogwarts First Year "The term with a lot of activities" Sorting Katrina obviously knew she'd be attending Hogwarts. She set off the Hogwarts on 1 September 2075. She met many other friends like Beatrice Castell and Michelle Gwydion, First Years, on the train as well. When it was her time to get sorted, the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin, much to her mother's delight. Fellow Students During the course of the term, Katrina met more students. She became friends fast with people from other Houses and her own House. She met the Muggle-borns Rose Deluise, Erin Cornelia Heyman, twins Lilly and Violet Deluise, and many more. She also met the Half-bloods Beatrice Evangeline Castell, Michelle Gwydion, and many more. Lastly, she also met her fellow Purebloods Ariana Blue, Ara Cassandra Prewett, Raven Charlotte, and many more. Class Participation Katrina participated actively in classes and passing homework on time, except when she doesn't do it at all. She balances her time of study and fun. She socializes a lot with her friends. She hoped her Exam Grades would be high at the end of the Term. Around the World in a Hogwarts' Day Event Katrina and other students joined the Head Students, Prefects, and Captains in their culminating activity, the Around the World in a Hogwarts' Day. In this event, students had to complete tasks of activities being held in countries. They used the countries, Ireland, U.S.A., Philippines, and Japan. In the Ireland task, they had to retrieve five apples from a bucket of water by using nothing but their chompers. Then, in the U.S. task, they had to bake apple pies and cut the pies using Diffindo. In Philippines, they had to paint their own jeepneys and after painting them, eat your pies. But, the pies contained a shrinking potion brewed by no other than the Potion Master Professor Hecate Lafay, Potions professor and Slytherin Head of House. So, you ride the jeepney you just painted to the Japan task! You have to swim in a Engorgio-ed swimming pool and catch a goldfish that will help take you to the Black Lake, which is charmed to undo the shrinking potion you took. Alas, you're done! Now time to party! The Head students, prefects, and Captains put up a tent and the party was held there. The theme was about countries, therefore it is International. Second Year "The term with a big tragedy" Summer During the Summer between Katrina's first and second year, Katrina went to many places. Her family went to Canada, her birthplace, to visit her Grandpa and Grandma. Then, for Katrina's 12th birthday, the family went to Hawaii and chilled. They all had much fun in Hawaii but they had to go home early because of some problems. Katrina's father fell ill and they had him checked in St. Mungo's. After a few test and scans, her father was diagnosed with the Muggle disease, Multiple Myeloma. The Healers couldn't help him so he got admitted at a Muggle institution and was under their care. Her sister, Dianna, had started to overtime at the Ministry to get some money and her mother started working in local restaurants to earn a living. Katrina also fell ill with fever a week before the start of term. Aunt Melanie, the girl's father's cousin, bought all her supplies for her so Katrina didn't have much time to see her friends. Two days before the Train leaves, Katrina's health got better and she was ready to hit the books again. Back to Platform 9 3/4 Katrina packed her things, said her goodbyes, and was all set for Hogwarts. Before boarding the Train, she met up with her friends at the Station like Erin Cornelia Heyman. Erin was hiding from her Aunt at the Western Concourse. Soon, when the Train was ready to leave, Kat gave her final farewells to her mother, sister, and brother. She gave her best wishes to her brother, especially since he was planned to depart for Durmstrang in a few days. And her journey begins... but did not come out as expected. Illness and Absence One day, Katrina caught a bad cold and went to the Hospital Wing. She missed the much awaited Quidditch Try-outs and all her lessons. She wasn't able to even take the exams and assignments. She was able to go home at the end of the term and will come back for her Third Year. Oh boy... Third Year "The term where I had to say goodbye to Hogwarts... for a year" Summer and Study at Beauxbatons "Summer is hot and so are we!" Katrina believes in that line so much. Anyway, she spent three weeks at Canada with her grandparents again.Her grandparents were thrilled to see their grandchild well again. Soon, they went back home to London. For some unknown reason (except for the fact Kat's teeth are crooked), the girl got Muggle braces installed. They look good anyway. On Katrina's birthday, the family bought her her most wanted Muggle books. She couldn't be happier than ever. The Hudsons spent most of their times relaxing at the beach and probably bonding. With Dianna not always at home, they always cherish the time they have together. Yes, Kat's summer is more on family. She soon visited her dearest cousins Savannah and Gwen in Paris. They spent time in museums and watching in theaters. But not all summers last forever. Kat had to start shopping in Diagon Alley. But sadly, Kat did not attend her Third Year at the magical walls of Hogwarts. She stayed at Beauxbatons for one whole term. But, due to homesickness and her desire to see her friends again, Kat decided it would be best if she studied at Hogwarts. Fourth Year "The term with a lot of odd surprises" Summer and Return to Hogwarts Kat couldn't believe she was in Fourth Year already, and she's finally returning to Hogwarts. She was so excited to see her friends again. Her mother bought her books at Diagon Alley for her as Kat prepared for the upcoming school year by packing her bags and her school needs. Fourth year at Hogwarts, you will be awesome. Hogwarts Express The first thing Kat did once she stepped foot on the Train again was go to the Food Trolley. She missed all the delicacies in there since in Paris, they had different kinds of foods like Bouillabaisse.Though tasty, the warmth at home was always better. She bought Bertie Bott's and Licorice wands and took an empty compartment. There she encountered her honorary sister Cass after a year. They shared a long tight hug and Kat hoped she could make up for the year they missed. While the two Slytherins were chatting, the Train lights mysteriously flicked on and off. Later on, the Train shuddered to a halt. A Ministry official then told all the students to use a Portkey to travel to Hogsmeade Train Station instead of the Train due to safety reasons. Kat will surely be expecting lots of surprises. Once they landed, Kat rode a Thestral-led carriage that brought the students to Hogwarts. She sat at the Slytherin Table alone, because she was one of the few who first arrived at the Great Hall. Appearance Katrina has elbow-length dirty blonde hair and fair skin, which she inherited from her mother. She has big and penetrating green eyes, which she got from her biological father, that was questioned by her believed father multiple times. She is 5"3' and at around 52 kilograms. Personality Katrina was a fun-loving little girl, possessing many qualities of her Hogwarts House, Slytherin. She is also smart and creative, which made the Sorting Hat nearly place her to Ravenclaw. She is competitive, making her do anything to help in winning to win the House Cup. She is also a fan of Quidditch; her favorite teams were Slytherin Quidditch Team, Holyhead Harpies, and Chudley Cannons. Katrina is quite a bookworm, she borrowed many books from the Library. Katrina is friendly to everyone. She does not think she's superior over wizard-kind. She respects Muggles and Muggle-borns, making friends with a fair few at home and at Hogwarts. Katrina does not like being judged or being added on to. She has certain qualities you may not even know. Skills Being only eleven years old and a First Year, Katrina is quite talented and intelligent for her age. She has certain talents. Dueling- Katrina joined the Duelling Club during her First Year. She had ease in casting spells at others and had the speed to cast them before her opponent. She uses her Duelling skills when needed only. Defense Against the Dark Art- Katrina is talented in this class. She answered many questions related to it correctly. She can master the spells used for Defense with ease. Potions- Potions was Katrina's favorite subject. Not only that he Head of House taught it, but that she gets high scores for that. She always gets her potion right. Transfiguration- Katrina could tranfigurate things easily. She also has the determination, aim, and will to cast Transfiguration spells perfectly, like "Diffindo". Fluent German- Katrina knows how to speak German. She was taught by her Aunt Bella, who married a German Muggle. She can pass as a British-German if she were to ask to speak in the language in front of a German citizen. Metamorphagus ability- Katrina was a Memtamorphagus. Her biological father was also a Metamorphagus, indicating that his daughter took in the same ability. Katrina barely used this ability because her "father" prohibited her to use them due to some reactions neighbors made when the little girl seemed to have "dyed" her hair everyday with different colors. Relationships Family Katrina had an unusual relationship with most of her family members. But their hidden bond remained strong through the years even with the unknown secret lingering through Katrina's veins. This section includes Katrina's parents, siblings, and cousins. Jordan Hudson Jordan Mikhael Hudson '''was Katrina's believed-to-be father. He did not know Katrina's secret with his wife so it was safe. He loved his children. He is a type of man who is loving, strong, and will do anything to protect his family. When Katrina was born, he was rather confused on how she didn't have neither his or his wife's eyes and believed that Katrina was a born Metamorphagus, which was quite rare since none of them were one. He was convinced that Katrina was just special, that "no Hudson is born without something unique", like Dianna, who had a birth mark on her waist, Alexander, who had quite blonde-brown hair, and himself, who had stormy grey eyes. Jordan and Katrina were the closest in the family, not leaving each other's back. He helps Katrina during her insecure times and Katrina gives him always a light during his darkest times. When Jordan studied at Hogwarts, he was in Ravenclaw. Claire Hudson '''Clarissa Imelda "Claire" Hudson ('nee Kanterbury) was Katrina's mother. Katrina's insecurities came all from her mother. When Katrina was born, Claire regretted everything about her newborn daughter. She left all her mother responsibilities to her husband. Secretly, she regretted having an affair with another man, Mr. Parker, who was a Pureblood wizard that worked with Claire at the Ministry. When Claire told her daughter about her real father, she began to do her duties as Katrina's mother. She taught her a lot of things like the violin, and enrolled her into Soccer lessons. Until now, Katrina and her mother remain a strong bond for each other. But they have to watch every turn of Katrina's life ever since she let the secret spill to her innocent daughter's mind. Dianna ('nee Hudson) Aldianna Elizabeth Hudson 'is Katrina's older half-sister. She and Dianna had the usual sister relationship. They fight, laugh, share, and just do things together. When Dianna has her boy problems, she lets them spill to Katrina, and vise versa. Once Dianna got in trouble at Muggle school for having a fight with Taylor Goode, Dianna came to Katrina instead. Dianna is described as "charming, intellegent, and artistic", making the Sorting Hat place her in Ravenclaw. Dianna, of course, has had a series of admirers in her life. One example is her friend since Kindergarten, the British-Japanese muggle Jae Brian Walker. The older blonde did return Jae Brian her love until they had to separate since Dianna had to attend Hogwarts and Brian and his father migrated to Seoul, South Korea where his Korean mother lived. And at Hogwarts, many boy students, a mixture of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and fellow Ravenclaws, had fallen in love with her too. She had her first love (and kiss, too!) during her Third Year with a Fourth Year Gryffindor named Kyle Mahone. Thus, she had her first heartbreak. On July 2078, Dianna married to her former boyfriend and current husband, the muggle-born Robert Middleton. Both of them may have different looks, personalities, and attitudes. But they share two things other people may not have, reliability and perfect sisterhood. Alexander Hudson ' Alexander David Hudson is Katrina's younger half-brother. He is mischievous, fun-loving, and always in trouble at home. But he and Katrina had a strong and smooth relationship. They are also known as the family's partners in crime, despite Dianna's disapproval. Alex was born on a rainy Thursday, much to Katrina's dismay. But Katrina was patient, she wanted a brother so badly. As Alexander began seeing the world of Muggles and the world of His kind, he did not wait to go to school. He wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since. He had been displeased by the fact that he'd be the last in the family to go to school. Alex and Katrina did have a few arguments especially when it came to Father's attention. Father always gave both of the youngsters importance but gave little attention of Dianna, who is of age already. Savannah Black Savannah Dominique Black is Katrina's closest cousin from her "father's" side. Savannah is older than Katrina by a year. Savannah and Katrina share a relationship similar to sisterhood. Being sister-like, they share a few common things like the interest in football, including that Savannah and Katrina joined that town's Football team. Despite all the similarities and commonness, they get into small fights sometimes. One major argument they had was between one cute guy in town they used to adore. Demitri Hughman was the most charming boy in the town, and all the girls love him. Demitri, of course, didn't like being into the girls in town. But as he met both Savannah and Katrina, his life changed forever. He was in love with both of them. That was the beginning of war in the two girls' lives.The argument lasted long, for about four months, until Demitri didn't like seeing the two precious girls fighting. He forced himself to love another, someone who didn't like him that much. And that was when Ira Wilkins came to the girls' life. Yep, always the tone of surprise. Savannah will come back to Beauxbatons for her Fourth Year. Gwen Black Gweneth Alyssa Black '''is Katrina's oldest "cousin". She is Savannah's older sister. Katrina considered her cousin Gwen as "a drama queen, but a very understanding one". Gwen is actually the Drama Queen of Beauxbatons, earning the title all for herself. Gwen is very close to Katrina's sister, Dianna. Since Gwen and Dianna are always criticized because of their actions, they just let those haters off. If asked to describe Gwen in other words, she would be headstrong, willing, flirty, fairly witty, and surprisingly talented. When you mean talented, you mean multi-talented. She plays the piano, guitar, and the harmonica. She also plays some sports like soccer, badminton, and obviously Quidditch. Gwen has chocolate brown hair and piercing green eyes, making her look different from her sister, Savannah. Gwen looks more like her father, Katrina's Uncle Peter Black. Gwen is currently in a relationship with a fellow Beauxbaton student. Sorry, fellas, she's taken. Gwen just graduated Beauxbatons with the title "Drama Queen of the Year" and is hoping to take courses which include Charms and Transfiguration. Hogwarts Students Katrina made a fair number of friends in her stay at Hogwarts. She had a good relationship with them. Katrina thought of them as her extended family while at Hogwarts.This includes, basically, the students Katrina met during her term at Hogwarts. Beatrice Castell '''Beatrice Castell '''or in short, '''Beezus, was Katrina's first friend in Hogwarts. Beezus is a Ravenclaw in Katrina's year. The two gradually met during the summer and when they were on board the Hogwarts Express, they sat at the same compartment except with other friends Beatrice knew. Katrina describes Beezus as "her adorable Ravenclaw pal", if that's the right way to call such an intellegent girl. Because of Beezus' friendliness, Katrina met some of the other Ravenclaws. It was a nice thing to have Beezus for a friend. But right now, the two don't have that much communication like before, which Katrina really misses. Kat hopes that she and Beezus could hang together this term. Cassandra Prewett ' Ara Cassandra Prewett' or in short, Cass, is Katrina's fellow Slytherin and honorary older 'sister'. The two met when Kat was in First Year and Cass was in Fourth Year. They both have some similiarities, which is why they call themselves as sisters. During the middle of the term, the two had a heated argument. They didn't talk to each other, and it lasted for a long while. They reconciled when they bumped into each other at the Kitchens. And that was the last time they saw each other for a year. Kat and Cass reunited once again at the Train at Kat's fourth year, Cass being in her seventh year. They shared a hug near the Food Trolley where they met. But their time together was cut because of the strange events happening. Erin Cornelia Heyman Erin Cornelia Heyman or in short, Erin, is Katrina's Ravenclaw friend. The latter met through Beezus. Kat has an attachment to Erin. Though both of them can have some misunderstandings, they both also find a way to reconcile. During their First year, they met up at the Balcony at the Greenhouses to talk about things. They shared their thoughts and laughs as well. Then they both planned on watching Beezus' Quidditch game only to find out, the game just ended. Kat saw Erin hide from her 'crazy' aunt during their Second year, at the Western Concourse. Erin was having a bad hair day (I think) and she even commented on Kat's hair as well. They both boarded the Hogwarts Express as well. The two chatted at the Opening Feast, in addition to their encounter earlier. But after the term, the two haven't seen each other for a year. Kat hopes to see Erin soon, to rekindle their friendship and memories. be continued Fun Facts 'Actually, not ALL of them are fun. -_-' *The model used for Katrina Hudson is the newcomer Willow Shields, who will portray the role of Katniss Everdeen's younger sister, Primrose Everdeen, in the 2012 movie "The Hunger Games". *Coincedentally, Katrina's mother's model, Paula Malcomson, happens to be the actress for the mother of her character in "The Hunger Games", too. *Katrina's relationship with Savannah, her cousin, is similar to the creator's relationship with her best friend. *Actually, most of the relationship Katrina had with her family is based on the creator's relationships with her family members too, aside Dianna's because the creator does not have an older sibling. Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2082